stay loving you
by RimaSwinda
Summary: mencoba memasuki kehidupan seseorang, kau harus mencoba penderitaannya juga. Robin bertemu dengan Zoro dan memulai kisahnya. namun ada yang menghalang, tak akan bisa menghapus kisah cinta masa lalu.. akhirnya? siapa yang harus ditinggalkan? dan dilupakan?


**Disclaimer : One Piece – Oda-sensei**

 **Stay Loving You – Rima Sawinda**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : ZOROBIN (Zoro x Robin)**

 **Inspiration : Satori Tae**

Gadis berambut panjang dengan hidung mancung tirus yang baru saja pindah rumah terlihat kebingungan mencari-cari sekolah barunya. Mau bagaimana lagi, jam sudah menunjukkan waktu yang tidak semestinya. Bagaimana bisa ia terlambat untuk kelas pertamanya. Tapi dia masih terlihat tenang dengan situasi ini. Ia masih sibuk membaca buku sejarah yang belum sempat ia selesaikan kemarin. Ia bahkan tidak tidur untuk malam tadi. Berjalan sambil membaca buku adalah hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Walaupun harus membagi dua konsentrasinya saat berjalan kaki.

"Aduh.. aku tersesat ya?" keluhnya sambil tersenyum.

Sesaat ia melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca, memperlihatkan sesosok laki-laki berambut hijau dengan tiga anting di telinganya. Gadis berambut hitam ini melihat seragam yang dikenakan laki-laki itu sama dengan seragam yang ia kenakan.

"Ternyata aku dapat merpati jinak." Gumamnya sambil menghampiri laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu terlihat mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Sedang kebingungan ya? Atau jangan-jangan kau tersesat." Kata gadis itu hingga membuat laki-laki itu menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Hah?!" singkatnya tanpa berniat menambah perkataan apapun.

"Aku kira kita punya seragam yang sama, apa kau keberatan jika aku pergi ke sekolah bersamamu, tuan rambut hijau?" tanya gadis ini sambil berdiri dihadapan laki-laki itu.

"Ya, asal kau tidak protes ke mana pun aku pergi." Sahutnya sambil mulai melangkah.

Gadis ini tak menjawab, dan hanya mengikuti laki-laki ini berjalan sambil membaca bukunya. Laki-laki ini berulang kali melewati jalan yang sama, sambil sesekali melihat gadis yang masih mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan hanya di balas senyuman dari gadis di belakangnya ketika ia menoleh.

"Apa kau mengizinkan aku bertanya?" pinta gadis itu pelan saat laki-laki itu menolehnya.

"Ya?" sahutnya sambil kembali menatap ke depan.

"Bukankah kita berputar-putar saja. Bagaimana kalau kita coba jalan yang ini?" Saran gadis ini sambil menunjuk sebuah jalan yang belum sempat mereka lewati.

"Kau diam saja di belakang, ikuti saja aku." Keluh laki-laki itu, tetapi mengikuti saran sang gadis ke jalan yang ia tunjuk.

. . .

Lima belas menit setelahnya.

"Zoro! Yang benar saja! Ini kesekian kalinya kau terlambat. Kau pikir kau siapa hah?! Bodoh!" bentak sang guru pada laki-laki berambut hijau tadi.

"Ya.. yaa.." sahutnya tanpa terlihat tertarik dan seolah tak perduli.

"Kali ini apa ada alasan kenapa kau terlambat?" Zoro hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak ada." Singkatnya.

"Maaf, tapi dia tersesat." Sambung seorang gadis berambut panjang begitu memasuki kelas dan berada di samping Zoro.

"Tersesat?" kata sang guru mengulang kalimat gadis ini.

"Ka.. kau? Siapa yang menyuruhmu ikut campur?" gadis itu hanya tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menutup.

"Zoro memang sering tersesat guru. Itu karena dia bodoh." Teriak seseorang yang mempunyai bekas luka di bawah matanya.

"Berisik Luffy!" bentak Zoro.

"Sudah diam! Kali ini kau ku maafkan Zoro. Untuk besok jika terlambat lagi. Kau tidak akan ku ampuni." Perintah sang guru sesaat setelah Zoro menuju bangkunya.

Kini perhatian mereka tertuju pada gadis manis berambut panjang di depan kelas. Sang guru menatap gadis itu dan hanya di balas senyuman olehnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Aku Nico Robin. Murid pindahan." Salamnya kepada seisi kelas. Sesaat isi kelas terdiam. Mereka terpesona melihat manisnya gadis ini. Apalagi laki-laki berambut kuning ini. Matanya langsung membentuk love, dan Robin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, Nico Robin. Kau boleh duduk di bangkumu. Aku akan memperkenalkan kau pada teman-temanmu." Robin hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke bangkunya.

"Namanya Nico Robin. Pindahan dari sekolah sebelah. Ia suka dengan sejarah. Nilainya di sekolah sangat tinggi. Dia adalah murid yang cerdas di sekolahnya. Beruntung sekali kita memilikinya." Di sela pembicaraan sang guru, Robin memperhatikan Zoro yang terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dirinya. "Dan, dia sering pindah-pindah sekolah. Begitu." Sambung gurunya lagi.

. . .

"Haah.." keluh Zoro setelah ia selesai dengan kelas ekskul pedangnya. Ia tampak membawa tiga buah pedang sambil memasuki kelasnya. Jam segini bisa membuatnya tidur siang dengan nyenyak di kelas. Karena semua teman-temannya sibuk dengan ekskul mereka masing-masing. Sesaat Zoro terlihat kaget melihat sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang duduk menyendiri di dalam kelas sambil membaca sebuah buku. Akibat tarikkan pintu, Robin menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Robin sambil tersenyum.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Sahut Zoro datar sambil berjalan ke bangkunya.

"Tidak di sangka. Kau seorang pendekar pedang ya? Tidak sesuai dengan image-mu. Ehem."

"Berisik tahu!" keluh Zoro hingga membuat Robin tertawa. Zoro langsung duduk di bangkunya, menyenderkan punggungnya dan memejamkan matanya. Sesaat setelah Zoro menutup matanya ia merasakan ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Zoro langsung membuka matanya dan menampakkan Robin dihadapannya.

"Apa?" tanya Zoro saat beradu pandang dengan Robin.

"Kita pacaran yuk~" kata Robin sambil tersenyum.

"Bi.. bicara apa kau?" Sahut Zoro sambil terlihat panik hingga menjatuhkan tiga pedang dari dekapannya.

"Aha, responmu mengejutkan." Ejek Robin sambil menekan dagu dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja Zoro. Wajah Zoro mulai memerah. "Aku cuma penasaran. Wajahmu merah loh. Hehe" lanjut Robin lagi sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Ck. Dari pada perduli dengan wajahku, kenapa tidak perduli dengan sinar matamu?" Robin hanya mengernyitkan dahi begitu mendengar perkataan Zoro. "Kau selalu tersenyum dengan mata yang suram kan?" Robin hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." Mendengar perkataan Robin, Zoro hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Pacaran? Boleh saja. Aku ingin lihat sampai mana kau mau ikut campur urusan orang lain."

.

.

.

"Hei.. kenapa kau mengikutiku lagi?" tanya Zoro saat mereka sudah pulang sekolah.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat, sejauh mana kau buta arah."

"Be.. berisik!" keluh Zoro hingga membuat Robin tersenyum. Robin yang merasa cuaca musim dingin ini menusuk kulitnya mengeluarkan syalnya dan mengalungkan kelehernya. Belum sempat ia mengenakannya, syalnya diterbangkan angin hingga membuat syal tersebut tersangkut di atas ranting pohon.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Robin bergegas mengambil syalnya dan menaiki sebuah pagar pembatas jalan yang mengurung danau yang hampir membeku. Perbuatan tersebut menarik perhatian Zoro, hingga laki-laki berambut marimo tersebut menatapnya.

"Oi oi.. kau bisa jatuh dari sana. Lagi pula pagar itu sudah lumayan tua dan bisa saja ra.." belum sempat Zoro menyudahi kalimat 'rapuh'-nya, Robin benar-benar terpeleset akibat pagar kayu yang sudah merapuh tersebut.

"Bo.. wanita bodoh!" keluh Zoro saat melihat Robin masuk ke dalam kolam yang hampir membeku tersebut. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Zoro ikut melompat ke dalam air tersebut. Namun sayangnya, air ini terasa benar-benar dingin hingga menusuk-nusuk permukaan kulit sampai ke dagingnya.

" _Ba.. badanku tidak bisa bergerak_.." gumam Zoro dalam hati. Pandangannya semakin samar dan terasa semakin gelap. Darahnya seakan-akan membeku saking dinginnya. " _A.. aku tidak mau mati.._ " sesaat setelah memikirkan kematian, Zoro merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik tangannya kepermukaan. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menampakkan sesosok yang terlihat benar-benar cantik. Apakah itu seorang dewi yang ada di surga?

" _Apa aku.. sudah mati_?" perkataan itu tiba-tiba muncul di dalam hati Zoro, sambil tubuhnya terangkat kepermukaan.

. . .

Beberapa menit setelah itu.

"Bo.. bodoh! Kau berniat bunuh diri atau membunuh orang lain?" bentak Zoro sambil menggigil kedinginan. Robin seolah tak menghiraukannya dan tetap melihat air hangat yang kini mulai mengisi bak mandi di rumahnya.

"Kalau tidak mau mati kedinginan, masuklah. Pakai saja bajumu." Kata Robin saat bak mandi telah terisi air hangat dengan penuh. Zoro mulai memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam bak mandi diikuti Robin.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke sini juga bersamaku?" keluh Zoro sambil tetap menggigil kedinginan.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku juga tidak mau mati kedinginan. Lagi pula ini rumahku." Sahut Robin datar saat telah berhadapan dengan Zoro di dalam bak mandi.

"Kalau tidak mau mati, kenapa kau nekat menaiki pagar itu. Apa kau bodoh hah?!" Robin langsung memeluk lututnya sendiri sambil menunduk.

"Aku tidak perduli aku hidup atau mati. Itu adalah syal peninggalan berharga dari ibuku, Nico Olvia. Aku harus menjaga apapun yang ia berikan padaku. Walaupun aku harus mati." Zoro mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hentikan perkataan bodohmu itu. Aku yakin, dia tidak akan senang mendengarnya." Kali ini perkataan Zoro membuat pupil mata Robin membesar. Merasa diperhatikan, Zoro mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa?" sambungnya.

"Ternyata, kau mengkhawatirkan aku ya? Apa karena kita sudah pacaran?" Zoro langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"He.. hentikan berkata bodoh. Wanita bodoh!" Robin langsung berdiri dan keluar dari bak mandi.

"Kalau sudah merasa pulih, segera pulanglah. Kau tidak akan tersesat lagi kan? Akan ku pinjamkan jaket yang tebal."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku pulang sekolah?" keluh Zoro saat Robin berjalan disebelahnya sambil membaca buku.

"Aku mau ke rumahmu." Jawab Robin datar tanpa mengangkat pandangannya.

"Kau pikir aku akan mengajak perempuan bodoh sepertimu ke rumahku?"

"Tentu."

. . .

Beberapa saat setelah itu.

"Kau mau kopi?" tawar Zoro dengan nada yang agak terpaksa saat telah berada di rumahnya.

"Ya." Singkat Robin.

Sesaat setelah Robin duduk di ruang tengah. Ada seekor rusa lucu yang memakai topi sedang mengintipnya. Mungkin rusa itu bermaksud untuk mengintipnya, tapi ia salah menempatkan posisi sehingga membuatnya terlihat aneh sekaligus lucu.

"Hai.. apa kau bermaksud untuk bersembunyi?" tanya Robin saat menyadari kehadiran sang Rusa. Rusa tersebut langsung membenarkan posisi yang seharusnya, membuat Robin tertawa dengan kelakuannya.

"Kau Rusa yang sangat lucu ya~ aku menyukaimu.." sambung Robin sambil tersenyum. Rusa tersebut langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Walau kau berkata aku lucu, aku tidak akan merasa senang~ dasar bodoh!" kata Rusa itu sambil berjoget-joget dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hahaa, kau terlihat sangat senang." Sahut Robin setelah melihat respon rusa itu. "Kau rusa lucu yang bisa bicara ya? Peliharaan yang unik." Sambung Robin lagi.

"Namaku Chopper, aku bukan peliharaan." Keluhnya.

"Jadi kau teman Zoro?" sedikit demi sedikit Chopper mulai mendekatkan diri pada Robin.

"Be.. benar.. kau siapa?" kali ini Chopper telah berada di samping Robin.

"Robin." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama Zoro? Kau ini siapa?" Mendengar pertanyaan Chopper, Robin hanya tersenyum.

"Dari pertanyaanmu, sepertinya Zoro tidak pernah membawa perempuan ke rumah ini ya?" Chopper langsung mengangguk dengan tegas.

"Ya.. yaa.. dia itu laki-laki bodoh yang selalu menyukai teman masa kecilnya yang sudah lama meninggal." Robin langsung mengernyitkan dahi.

"Meninggal?"

"Ya.. beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Zoro masih kecil. Dia mempunyai teman perempuan berambut pendek yang juga penyuka pedang, namanya Kuina. Mereka saling bertarung, tapi Zoro selalu kalah dari perempuan itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka saling berjanji untuk selalu mencintai pedang mereka masing-masing dan menjadi ahli pedang. Namun, beberapa hari setelah itu, Kuina mengalami kecelakaan hingga harus merenggut nyawanya." Robin tampak tertarik mendengar cerita dari Chopper.

"Lalu, perempuan itu orang yang seperti apa?" Chopper langsung berdiri tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia langsung meninggalkan Robin, dan beberapa saat ia kembali sambil membawa sesuatu.

"Ini Kuina." Kata Chopper sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Robin. Robin langsung mengambil foto itu dan memandanginya dengan seksama. Menampakkan senyum tipis dari wajah Robin.

"Simpanlah. Dia akan marah kalau mengetahui kau memberitahukan ini pada orang asing sepertiku." Spontan Chopper langsung tersentak dan mengambil foto itu lagi.

"Kau benar. Aku akan menyimpannya lagi." Kata Chopper panik sambil berlari meninggalkan Robin sendiri. Tak berapa lama, Zoro kembali sambil membawa secangkir kopi untuk Robin.

"Ku dengar ada sedikit keributan. Apa Chopper datang mengintipmu dengan posisi terbalik?" Robin hanya tersenyum sambil menyambut secangkir kopi yang di buat Zoro untuknya.

"Menurutmu?" Zoro hanya duduk di dekat Robin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Terimakasih kopinya." Sambung Robin sambil menyeruput kopi tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu rumah Zoro di ketuk. Zoro yang terlihat sedang menguap dengan lebar, seolah enggan membukakan pintu rumahnya. Robin langsung beranjak dari duduk manisnya.

"Aku bukakan ya." Zoro hanya menatap Robin yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ng, tidak perlu. Sebentar lagi Chopper akan membukakan pintu." Robin hanya tersenyum seolah tidak memperdulikan ucapan Zoro padanya.

"Benarkah?" katanya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Zoro.

Keclek. (suara pintu rumah yang terbuka).

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Robin dengan lembut sebelum pintu terbuka seluruhnya.

Setelah pintu terbuka penuh, Robin terlihat kaget melihat seseorang yang berada di depan pintu rumah. Melihat seseorang yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Kuina?!" Seru Robin dengan ekspresi yang agak terguncang. Ia terkejut, karena mendengar cerita Chopper, bahwa sesungguhnya Kuina telah tiada. Kenapa sekarang berada tepat di hadapannya. Namun perempuan itu terlihat memakai kacamata.

"Kuina?" sambung Zoro begitu mendengar perkataan Robin. Ia langsung keluar dan menghampiri Robin yang berada di depan pintu masuknya. Zoro langsung berjalan mendekati perempuan berkacamata itu dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Robin.

"Zoro~" Kata perempuan itu sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tashigi? Kenapa kau datang kemari?" kata Zoro dengan nada suara yang tidak jelas.

"Ah.. ja.. jangan salah sangka. Tadi aku melihat kau masuk bersama seorang gadis. Bukankah itu hal yang sangat jarang." Zoro langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa kau gila! Kenapa kau berisik sekali! Maniak pedang?!" bentak Zoro dengan nada suara yang lucu.

" _Si.. siapa_?" gumam Robin dalam hati.

"Bukan begitu. Bukankah itu hal yang aneh. Lagi pula kau juga maniak pedang. Aku datang untuk melawanmu! Dulu kau melawanku dengan tidak serius karena aku perempuan kan? Itu sangat memalukan untukku!" bentak Tashigi juga.

"Be.. berisik! Aku tidak mau melawan orang yang lemah!" keluh Zoro sambil berusaha menutup pintu.

"Tunggu dulu.. aku bilang tunggu."

Di dalam keributan itu, Chopper langsung mengintip mereka dari dinding dengan posisi yang terbalik lagi. Robin hanya menatap Zoro dengan sendu.

"Sudah berisik! Pergi sana!" kata Zoro sambil mendengus kesal begitu pintunya berhasil di tutup.

"Zoro! Aku akan membuatmu melupakan masa lalumu! Tentang gadis yang kau sebut sangat mirip denganku. Aku akan membuatmu mengingatku dengan diriku sendiri, bukan perempuan yang mirip denganku itu!" Teriak Tashigi dari luar rumah Zoro. Zoro hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa kau baru bicara hal bodoh itu sekarang?" bisik Zoro pelan sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Saat Zoro berbalik, membuat ia langsung bertemu pandang dengan Robin.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Robin datar. Tampak Zoro terkesiap kaget begitu menatap Robin.

"Robin?" Singkat Zoro sambil membalas tatapan Robin. Robin hanya diam, bermaksud agar Zoro dapat menjelaskan siapa perempuan itu.

"Dia adalah seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang ku sukai. Sekarang, kau pulanglah. Aku sedang tidak mau bicara dengan siapapun." Perkataan Zoro masih terngiang di pikiran Robin beberapa saat setelah ia meninggalkan rumah Zoro.

"Sejenak... Ia melupakan kehadiranku." Bisik Robin sambil memegangi kepalanya dan berjalan menjauhi rumah Zoro.

. . .

Di rumah Zoro.

"Zoro.. kenapa kau menyuruhnya pulang?" tanya Chopper sambil tetap mengintip Zoro dengan posisi terbalik.

"Ah? Robin? Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatnya." Sahut Zoro. Mendengar perkataan Zoro yang seenaknya, membuat mata Chopper berkaca-kaca.

"A.. aku menyukai Robin bersamamu. Dia gadis yang baik." Kata Chopper sambil mengelap air mata yang jatuh di bulu wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Dia sangat baik." Sambung Chopper lagi hingga membuat Zoro menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku Chopper. Kau rusa yang sangat baik. Hanya saja, aku belum tau, siapa yang hatiku pilih." Sahut Zoro sambil menepuk kepala Chopper.

. . .

Di sisi lain.

"Ma.. maaf." Kata Robin sambil menyusul Tashigi yang berjalan di hadapannya.

 _Ya.. beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Zoro masih kecil. Dia mempunyai teman perempuan berambut pendek yang juga penyuka pedang, namanya Kuina._

"Ada apa?" kata Tashigi sambil berhenti dan berbalik menatap Robin.

 _Mereka saling bertarung, tapi Zoro selalu kalah dari perempuan itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka saling berjanji untuk selalu mencintai pedang mereka masing-masing dan menjadi ahli pedang._

"Apa aku.." perkataan Robin terhenti. Tashigi hanya mengernyitkan dahi sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

 _Namun, beberapa hari setelah itu, Kuina mengalami kecelakaan hingga harus merenggut nyawanya._

"Boleh meminta tolong.." sambung Robin lagi.

"Meminta tolong apa?" tanya Tashigi yang tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Robin.

 _Robin.. dia adalah seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang ku sukai._

"Apa kau mau.."

 _Sekarang, kau pulanglah. Aku sedang tidak mau bicara dengan siapapun._

"Membantuku?" tanya Robin sambil tersenyum dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

 _Zoro.. pasti juga sangat menyukai perempuan ini.._ _dia sangat mirip dengan Kuina, dan juga sama-sama penyuka pedang. Tapi, aku masuk dalam kehidupan mereka tanpa berfikir. Apakah aku, akan merusak perasaan seseorang...? jika iya.. bukankah sebaiknya.._

 _ **Aku menghilang?**_

.

.

.

Besok pagi di sekolah saat pelajaran telah berakhir.

"Zoro.." sapa Robin sambil tersenyum. Zoro langsung menghampiri Robin.

"Ya?" singkat Zoro.

"Hari ini, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Kata Robin sambil memperhatikan Zoro mengemas tasnya.

"Ya." Singkatnya lagi.

. . .

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan menegurku lagi." Kata Zoro saat mereka berjalan bersama.

"Ehem, apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Robin sambil tetap tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Zoro langsung menggenggam tangan Robin.

"Tidak usah khawatir." Kata Zoro sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya. Robin hanya tersenyum tipis.

" _Seharusnya, kau yang tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku.. sudah terbiasa tidak terpilih.. aku... akan baik-baik saja_."

"Ah, Zoro. Aku ingin duduk di sini sebentar." Kata Robin sambil duduk di bangku tepat di bawah pohon rindang.

"Kalau begitu, aku.." kata Zoro sambil langsung menoleh ke arah kiri. "Membeli minuman dulu." Kali ini Robin mengikuti arah pandangannya. Pandangan Zoro begitu dalam, seolah langsung melupakan gadis yang berada di hadapannya.

" _Langsung menemukannya ya_?" gumam Robin dalam hati begitu melihat Tashigi yang berdiri di dalam keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Zoro.." sapa Robin pelan.

"Robin.. maaf.. tunggu sebentar ya~" kata Zoro hingga membuat sinar mata Robin menghilang dan meredup. Robin menyaksikan Zoro meninggalkannya dan menghampiri Tashigi yang baru saja di tabrak oleh seseorang yang barusan lewat di dekatnya.

"Aku.. Tidak mau menunggu.. itu.. memalukan." Bisik Robin pelan.

"Zoro?" kata Tashigi begitu Zoro telah berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Ke.. kenapa kau di sini sendirian, perempuan bodoh!" Tashigi menatap Zoro dengan sendu.

"Perempuan itu.. Robin.. ingin aku menunggu di sini. Dia bilang, kau pasti akan menemuiku. Pasti akan benar-benar menemuiku. Kalau sudah seperti itu, berarti.. akulah yang terpilih.. katanya sih begitu." Kata Tashigi hingga membuat pupil mata Zoro mengecil. Ia benar-benar terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah tempat duduk Robin tadi. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak melihat gadis manis berambut hitam panjang tersebut. Yang ia lihat, hanyalah keramaian orang-orang asing yang berlalu-lalang di tempat yang baru saja ia tinggalkan tadi. Zoro menatap tempat itu dengan khawatir. Dengan rasa KHAWATIR.

" _Kenapa dia dengan yakin mengatakan pada Tashigi, jika aku akan menemui perempuan ini? Walaupun memang pada kenyataannya, aku melakukannya. Apa aku.. melakukan sesuatu yang ia takutkan? Yang ia khawatirkan akan terjadi_?" gumam Zoro dalam hati.

. . .

Di sisi lain.

" _Akulah yang masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu. Kau mungkin benar.. aku terlalu ikut campur. Pasti hanya sedikit, perasaanku yang sampai padamu_." Pikir Robin sambil berjalan dengan suram.

 _Kita pacaran yuk~_

 _Bi.. bicara apa kau?_

Robin hanya tersenyum sambil memegangi kepalanya.

 _Pacaran?_ _Boleh saja. Aku ingin lihat sampai mana kau mau ikut campur urusan orang lain_.

Robin kini mulai duduk di sebuah bangku seorang diri.

"Sebenarnya.. saat kamu menemukan gadis itu.. dan ku suruh menemuinya.. aku ingin kamu menjawab.. ' **Berisik! Wanita bodoh.. aku sudah memilihmu**!' tapi.. aku malah pergi.. dan tidak bilang apapun.." kini mata Robin mulai berkaca-kaca di tengah-tengah senyumannya.

.

.

.

Besoknya di sekolah, Robin tidak masuk sekolah. Sudah hampir terlambat, tapi ia belum juga datang. Tidak biasanya orang sekelas Robin, terlambat datang ke sekolah. Zoro yang baru saja sampai ke kelas, tampak bingung. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kalau Robin datang. Pikirnya begitu.

Kelas hampir di mulai. Tapi gadis itu benar-benar tidak datang. Hingga membuat Zoro terlihat resah dan khawatir. Hingga sang guru sudah masuk ke dalam kelas untuk memulai pelajaran seperti biasa.

"Hmm.. bapak punya berita untuk kalian semua.. mulai hari ini, Robin sudah pindah ke sekolah lain. dia memang sekolah di sini untuk sementara waktu saja. Bapak sudah mengatakan waktu perkenalan kemarin kan, kalau dia memang sering pindah-pindah sekolah." Mata Zoro terbelalak mendengarnya. Bukankah, ia belum mengucapkan apapun pada perempuan bodoh itu. Kenapa perempuan itu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun? (pikirnya). Entah kenapa, mendengar perempuan itu pergi.. Zoro merasa teriris-iris oleh pedang yang benar-benar tajam. Apa Zoro.. sedang merasa terluka?

"Seharusnya Robin bisa datang hari ini untuk mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Tapi sepertinya Robin menolak melakukan itu. Dia lebih memilih aku untuk menyampaikan semuanya. Jadi sekarang, kita mulai pelajaran seperti biasa." Kata sang guru sambil mulai mengambil spidol dan mulai menerangkan sesuatu ke papan tulis. Zoro hanya terdiam. Dalam tatapannya, semua orang tahu, kalau dia sedang kecewa dengan tindakkannya sendiri.

" _Memulai pelajaran seperti biasa? Seperti biasa? Aku tidak bisa bersikap biasa saat seperti ini_."

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, Zoro merasakan sesuatu yang membuat harinya sepi hari ini. Tidak ada perempuan berambut hitam yang sibuk dengan buku sejarah di sampingnya. Yang selalu pulang sekolah bersamanya. Hingga Zoro berpikir untuk pergi ke rumah Robin, saat mereka berendam bersama akibat terjun ke air dingin. Walaupun Zoro sering tersesat, namun kali ini jalannya seolah mendapatkan petunjuk. Ia bisa sampai ke rumah Robin dengan mudahnya. Sebuah keajaiban memang.

Rumah itu tampak sepi. Tapi Zoro telah bertanya kepada tetangga yang lewat, bahwa orang yang tinggal di rumah ini tidak pindah rumah. Zoro tetap menunggu di depan pagar rumah, walaupun ia tahu.. pintu itu tidak akan terbuka kalau ia tidak melakukan sesuatu, entah memanggil penghuninya ataupun mengetuknya. Salju mulai turun dengan lebat, membuat rambut laki-laki ini berubah menjadi putih di atasnya. Namun ia masih enggan beranjak. Ia tetap berdiri tegap di sana tanpa terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan derasnya salju yang menimpa kepalanya, atau dinginnya cuaca yang menusuk ke dalam pori-pori kulitnya.

Ia tetap berdiri walaupun salju sudah menutupi sebagian kakinya hingga hampir sampai ke lutut. Tiga jam sudah ia berdiri tanpa hasil di depan rumah itu. Namun ia masih berdiri di sana sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Ia harus menyampaikan sesuatu kepada perempuan itu. Tapi akhirnya Zoro sadar, kalau apa yang dilakukannya itu adalah hal yang konyol dan sia-sia.

. . .

Zoro membuka pintu rumahnya sambil menggigil kedinginan. Betapa kagetnya ia, saat masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia melihat seseorang sedang minum teh hangat bersama Chopper dan sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau pulang terlambat, Zoro." Kata Robin sambil menyeruput tehnya besama Chopper.

Zoro benar-benar kesal. Wajahnya memerah dan ia menahan kekesalannya sambil mendengus kesal. Ia langsung menarik tangan Robin ke luar rumahnya. Chopper yang menyaksikan itu berusaha menahan Zoro.

"Zoro.. apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Chopper sambil menggigit kaki Zoro yang terus berjalan membawa Robin keluar rumahnya.

"Aha.. kau kenapa?" kata Robin sambil tersenyum walaupun tangannya kesakitan.

"Kau tidak berpikir! Dasar bodoh! Aku menunggumu di depan rumahmu dari pulang sekolah tadi. Aku kedinginan dan semua salju menimpa kepalaku. Dan ternyata kau sedang bersantai-santai dengan Chopper di rumahku? Sekarang kau harus berdiri di sini dan merasakan yang ku rasakan tadi." Kata Zoro hingga membuat mata Robin terbelalak. Chopper melepaskan gigitannya pada kaki Zoro.

"Kenapa.. kau menungguku?" tanya Robin sambil menatap Zoro. Salju yang turun mulai menutupi kepala bagian atas dua orang dan satu binatang ini. Chopper hanya mendongah kepalanya ke atas.

"Kenapa kau bilang?! Aku punya pacar yang bodoh.. tapi aku malah melupakannya, lalu menghilang. Tapi.. demi aku, dia mempertemukanku dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan orang yang ku sukai di masa kecil. Awalnya, aku belum tau siapa yang berharga. Tapi akhirnya aku mengerti.. aku akan memilih gadis bodoh itu.. untuk bersamaku." Robin menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Awalnya aku memang tidak perduli dengan siapapun. Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, perlahan perasaanku berubah. Dan kau bisa membuat Chopper memilihmu untukku. Lama-lama aku jadi sering mengkhawatirkan perasaanmu. Aku sudah bicara baik-baik dengan Tashigi, dan mengatakan.. aku akan melupakannya, dan melupakan Kuina.." Robin terlihat terkejut dengan ucapan Zoro padanya.

"Karena itu, aku ingin mengatakan hal ini pagi tadi di sekolah. Tapi kau malah menghancurkan harapanku, dengan pindah dari sekolah. Kau memang gadis bodoh!" Chopper mulai menangis sambil memeluk kaki Zoro. Robin hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Zoro yang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya pindah sekolah. Bukan pindah dari hatimu dan meninggalkanmu." Kata Robin hingga membuat Zoro memegangi bagian belakang kepala Robin dengan tangannya. Zoro menarik kepala Robin hingga tersandar di dadanya. Dan mendekap Robin dengan lembut menggunakan keduan lengan kekarnya. Robin bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan Zoro walaupun kini kulit Zoro yang menyentuh kulitnya terasa dingin. Ia bisa merasakan aroma nafas dari tubuh laki-laki ini.

"Robin.. terimakasih sudah mengenalkanku pada perasaan yang lembut." Robin hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Chopper dari dekapan tubuh Zoro.

"Ya.. i'm always stay loving you... Zoro."

THE END

FFN Zorobin selesai!

Terimakasih untuk Satori Tae yang telah menginspirasi cerita luar biasa ini.

Saya membuat ini, karena sangat menyukai Zoro dan Robin.. dari namanya saja, mereka sudah jodoh kan? ZoRobin? Ya kan hehee..

Apalagi pas Robin pertama kali gabung ke kru topi jerami. Zoro yang terlihat cuek, malah jadi perhatian Robin. Apalagi pas moment ngelawan Enel di pulai langit.. asli.. author Kelepek-kelepek pas liat Zoro nangkap Robin yang hampir jatuh karena di serang sama Enel. Ini Zorobin banget daaaah~

Terus pas mereka menyelamatkan Robin dari CP9.. Zoro kelihatan gak sabaran buat nyelamatin Robin, mukanya jadi serius dan seram. Gitu kata Nami. Dan pas ngelawan si Jerapah dari CP9, Zoro jadi marah saat Jerapah ngatain Robin gak berharga. Zoro langsung bilang "Kurang ajar" dan jerapah bilang "Apa aku menyinggungmu?" Zoro bilang "Kau bicara terlalu banyak, brengsek." Daaaaaan tretetet.. Dewa Asura langsung keluar dari jiwa Zoro. Prok prok prok..

Tapi, Oda-sensei jadi mengurangi intens kedekatan Zoro dan Robin setelah Frangky muncul. Oda juga bilang, kalau Kru topi jerami adalah keluarga.. maka Robin dan Frangky adalah ayah dan ibunya.. hmm..

Bukannya menolak pernyataan Oda sih.. tapi Frangky dan Robin kurang cocok deh menurut saya -_- kalau Zoro dan Robin, dari sisi manapun cocok banget. Kepribadian. Sikap. Respon mereka kalau kaget agak slow respon. Robin anggun dan dewasa. Zoro keren dan dewasa. Chopper cocok banget jadi anak mereka. HAHA LOL..

Tapi pada akhirnya kembali lagi sama Oda.. dia yang menentukan segalanya. Kalau dia langsung bilang Frangky dan Robin adalah ayah dan ibu di kru.. kenapa dalam setiap scene di One Piece, dia selalu membuat pembaca berpikir "Ohh, kayaknya Zoro bakal sama Robin nih" baik itu dari segi perlakuan Zoro dan Robin. Dan perkataan dari teman-temannya. Terutama Nami. Nami pernah bilang, dia merasa Robin dan Zoro benar-benar cocok, entah bagaimana. Dan masih banyak lagi sih..

Intinya, Oda-sensei...

Jangan PHP-in Zorobin okay!

Terimakasih

Enjoy

RnR


End file.
